Current mobile devices and systems that support the same have a capability of locating a mobile device when lost. This is typically accomplished by the system receiving global positioning system (GPS) information (e.g. a device location, etc.) from the mobile device, and an owner of the mobile device logging into the system using a different device (e.g. a computer, another device, etc.), so as to view such GPS information. One challenge with such frameworks is that they rely on communication between the lost mobile device and the central system. Such communication, however, is subject to failure due to a variety of factors (e.g. lack of mobile device power, lack of cellular service, etc.).
Another challenge may involve a precision with which the location of the mobile device is provided. In some cases, the aforementioned GPS may not necessarily be accurate enough to be helpful (e.g. by only identifying a general area where the mobile device was last located, etc.). With that said, even if the mobile device communication capabilities are intact and the identified location exhibits sufficient precision, there may be situations, particularly involving long distance travel (e.g. international travel, etc.) where, even if the owner knows the location of the mobile device, there is no reasonable way of retrieving it.